


The blue beast and its rider

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi x Eren - Fandom
Genre: Attack on titan cannonish, Multi, dragon eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The choosing, it is something every new soldier goes through it is where they go to an underground area that is heavily protected and choose a dragon egg that calls out to them and form a bond to which their dragon will hatch, they are all soldiers and no one except the soldiers can get in but.....</p><p>One thug from the underground did it and got in and his name it's Levi. Levi ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors or mistakes please tell me  
> ~~~~Thankyou~~~~  
> And if you are wondering what dragon eren looks like he looks like saphira from eragon

The choosing, it is something every new soldier goes through it is where they go to an underground area that is heavily protected and choose a dragon egg that calls out to them and form a bond to which their dragon will hatch, they are all soldiers and no one except the soldiers can get in but.....

One thug from the underground did it and got in and his name it's Levi. Levi ackerman.

~~~~~~~~~~

With a grunt the Cloaked individual lept over the rooftop ledge his arm gripping on tighter to his prized package the smooth surface making the transportation even harder as he had to climb and run away from his persuer's unable to use his 3DGM gear as he was still in the early learning phase as he was not as comfortable with using one hand as his partner

Seeing a crevice he could shuffle into he took the chance, happy for once about his small but deadly frame, seeing the shadows of the military run past he waited two breaths before shoving out and  
Sprinting away his entire being screaming with well hidden joy upon seeing his abode, his sister already shoving open the wooden door for him to sprint in and slam into to the wall with a grunt, hearing the familliar slam of the wooden door he wilted down onto the floor with a sigh the royal blue egg shining through his dirt ridden tarp

As he glanced up to his younger brother and sister he winced his normal stoic face breaking into his true colour for them and only them, his brothers glare softened when he saw him wilt and with a sigh he and his sister in tandem reached down and under his armpits and lifted him up freezing when the tarp covering the egg fell and along with it the egg, with quick movement levi reached down and picked the egg up eyes flitting over each part to check for any damage with his hands following his caress nice and smooth which if an stranger where to look upon the scene they would not know what to think as he stroked it with such care

"Levi, is that what i think it is?" Farlan questioned his blue eye's widening upon seeing it as it bore a very strong resemblence to the egg's which the soldiers had which then hatched into a Dragon, levi gave a hum in reply as he walked into his room and placed it by his pillow the blue glinting softly from the light which shone from the lamp outside his window

As he pulled his door to his previously tensed limbs relaxed when he saw his brother and sister have a full meal set out for them tp enjoy, "I see you managed to get more food this time farlan" he spoke after swallowing a potatoe with a gulp "Yeah that lord from the surface gave it to us to ensure we are healthy for the mission" farlan replied happy that he could get some good food for his elder brother and younger sister, "Big bro, I wonder what that dragon will look like when it hatches" isabel spoke cheerily daydreaming about how she will adore it

"Isabel, it may not hatch as the egg will call out to its owner and will hatch in sunlight" farlan spoke solemnly not daring to look at his beloved sisters sad face, "ahh well thats just it, it did call out to me" levi spoke his voice barely above a whisper but that didnt matter to isabel as she was up and jumping around cheering happily, "You've done it now levi" farlan spoke solemnly as he took the plates up to wash, with a snort levi rose up and walked to his room but paused at his door "Night, im going to sleep" he murmured his body finally giving the aching pain that he remebered he would get

As he collapsed onto the bed he for a while just stared at the egg his hand reaching up and laying on the blue egg feeling the familiar hum beneath his palm, with a few blinks he finally got caught up in his dreams 

Unaware that the egg was Hatching.


	2. Chapter two

As he comes to he realises there is a unknown weight on his side, with slow movements he warily moves his hand out to feel the thing his eyes still tight shut trying to percieve the thing that he is sleeping as he comes into contact with the skin he is rewarded with the bed shaking as the thing rumble's in appreciation

With a few blink to stabalise his eyes he gazes down at his arm and stifles a shout when he see's the well known blue egg shell scattered around the thing rumbling with a few extra blinks in disbelief he tentativley strokes around the now known baby dragon and is rewarded with the creature letting of slight mewls and he freezes when it blinks its stunning green eyes which look onto his own grey eyes with a start he thinks to himself 'They look like the tree's from the hole' he thought holding the staring contest with the dragon

"Big bro--" isabel shouted as she ran in but froze as the dragon released small gurgles which sounded so much like growls as it stood its wings spread in hopes to hide levi its body coiled as if ready to hurt the intruder, "DON'T!" Levi shouted to the dragon standing with his arms slightly parted infron of isabel "She's a friend a sister" he spoke the last part all but silently his tensed body relaxing when the baby relaxed its wings and body and just leaned back onto its haunch and stared at them both its head titled slightly into a innocent expression.

"So this came from that shell and its a DRAGON!!" Farlan exclaimed as he gazed upon the baby which had settled itself happily into levi's lap crooning and purring as levi scratched its sensitive spots aswell as happily chewing down the chicken slice which isabel waved infront of him releasing a happy belch as its tiny stomach was filled

"Its so cute" isabel cooed looking at the baby which released a puff of indignation turning his head away from isabel a barely seen pout on its scaled lips, its head tilting upwards when levi released muffled snickers petting its head he looked at farlan and isabel "there is just one thing i want to know and that is, if a dragon can only hatch in daylight why did this little fella hatch here?" He asked his fingers rubbing circles under the baby's chin chuckling when it tilted its head up to acsess more from him.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few day's since the egg has hatched and its hasnt been without its problems with training it to not escape or to not chew holes into stuff which all of this levi took as his personal responsibility and has managed to train him a bit but not to much as he still had the rebeling stage a lot

But at the moment they where currently testing out there manuvering gear unaware of the ice blue eyes staring at them from the shadow's

the one person who took the best to using the 3DGM gear was levi who with his light weight was able to zip around corners quickly and move quicker than the others without using as much gas, as he speed round the corner he mentally froze when he saw some miltary police lackeys waltsing around and drenching their smell of the red light houses even for rows back to smell, with a quick flick to the handle he changed course quickly and unseen to the eye but froze in his place when he glanced back and saw Isabel clattering down onto the floor gaining stare's from all over the street

With a burst of gas he pushed himself to his limits and zoomed along the floor wrapping his knees around isabel's waist and zipping off into the shadow farlan following quickly behind sighing when he saw his abode he slameed into the inverted window the plates crashing to the ground when they slammed into the table and floor 

As he placed his arm over his eye's sighing in annoyance he wasnt able to keep it for long as the baby dragon had now taken refuge upon his neck with his long neck drapped over his chin with his face trying to lift his arm up and bury underneath.

Feeling the dragon freeze and release small growls with his lips pulled back showing his small but very sharp teeth, levi glanced down at it and froze when he saw the green tree eyes slitted and staring out the window straight at the hooded man looking in from the outside a blonde bowl cut just able to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are thinking levi is a bit occ it is because i chose to have him act like that around eren farlan and isabel but become recluse when isabel and farlan die and a bit clingy to eren when no one is around
> 
> And if there are any mistakes please tell me as i may not have realised 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> And if there is any fanart please send it to my tumblr(Corpralfuncake)
> 
> Thankyou!!!!  
> (My upadate's may be random as i am near the end of my GCSE and i am having longer exams so my revision time will be over loading) :)  
> Thankyou again!!!


End file.
